


Super-hunters

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Multi, Slightly crack, the supernatural cast as avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers fall into another universe where they hunt ghosts and monsters instead of fight aliens.  Or the supernatural cast as the Avengers meet the Avengers team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the world of the supernatural superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know where this came from, but it insisted on being written. I'll try to post the second half by the end of the weekend. Also, not beta read so let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them.

Universe hopping was not a normal thing, even for Tony Stark. Sure, the Avengers had dealt with some really weird stuff ever since Loki had come down and dropped an alien army in their laps, but they tended to stay in their own universe. Even when Loki had escaped and decided to just live on Midgard, Tony had a suspension it was because no one tried to torture him here, there had been some incidents.

There had been the time that Loki had brought the Statue of Liberty to life and watched it fly, because he had to make it flew too, around the city. Then there was the time that Loki turned Bruce into a cat. In the end he only undid it because the Hulk was a massive lion and Loki seemed to like his head on his shoulders and not in kitty-Hulk’s stomach. Then there was the memorable time that Loki had curse all of New York to speak every word backwards for a day. That had been annoying, but Tony secretly found it hilarious.

So, yes. Loki had brought some very strange things into their lives, to which Thor seemed to be the only person that was never surprised. Loki’s behavior also explained why he took everything so literally. Growing up with someone that had taken a week to bring common expressions to life meant that Thor just expected something absolutely insane to happen. Metaphors had taken a while for him to understand.  
Loki had managed to keep them in the same universe though and usually the same time. There had only been one time where he’d decided to make all the Avengers live the same day over and over again that always restarted when Fury died in increasingly creative ways. They were all glad he didn’t remember any of that. He’d be pissed at them for taking so long to figure it out.

This time they definitely were not in Kansas anymore.

The Avengers all stood in what looked like a fun house mirror like version of Stark tower. In front of them stood a surprised looking man holding a drink and staring at them like they’d just fallen out of the sky.  
That was reasonable, because they had.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man asked.

“Um, the Avengers?” Tony asked uncertainly.

“Bullshit.” The man immediately said. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re not from around here though.” Tony added.

“Then where are you from?” The man asked.

“Earth.” Bruce said.

“Midgard.” Thor added.

“That’s still here.” The man said.

“Are you thinking parallel universes?” Tony asked. “That’s what I’m thinking.”

“So, you’re saying you’re the Avengers from a parallel universe?” The man clarified.

“I think?” Tony asked. “I mean, this looks like my tower, just… off.”

“Okay then.” The man said.

“You believe us?” Natasha asked.

“I believe you might be telling the truth.” The man shrugged. “Weirder things have happened.”

“Then superheroes from a parallel universe landing in your living room?” Clint snorted.

“Yes.” The man shrugged. “I’m guessing you don’t have some of the things we have here.”

“Like what?” Bruce asked.

“Demons, wendigo, spirits, demigods, Loki.” The man shrugged.

“We have Loki!” Tony exclaimed.

“Then this should be a walk in the park.” The man laughed. “Did he have one day that looped around forever with your Bobby dying over and over?”

“Our Fury.” Natasha said.

“Hmm, seems the names are different.” The man shrugged. “Looks are too, so not so surprising.”

“So your boss is named Bobby?” Clint asked.

“Yep, he’s my uncle of sorts.” The man said. “I’m Dean by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bruce said. “Think you could get someone to help us home?”

“My brother and I can figure it out, I’m sure.” Dean shrugged. “Now, which one of you is the genius and the man with truly breathtaking anger management issues?”

“That’d be me and Bruce.” Tony grinned. “Tony Stark, at your service.”

“Dean Winchester, at yours.” Dean grinned.

“So, if I’m you and Sam is him, let’s see if I can figure out everyone else.” Dean grinned. “Who’s the bird?”

“Clint Barton.” Clint raised his hand.

“Hmm, I think Castiel is a bit more bird-like.” Dean said. “And you have to be Meg.”

“Natasha.” She said shortly.

“Yep, Meg.” Dean laughed. “That leaves the blondies.”

“Steve Rodgers.” Steve said, offering his hand.

“Pleasure.” Dean shook his hand the exact same way Tony always did. “You should chat with Garth.”

“Thor Odinson.” Thor said, much too loud to be considered an indoor voice.

“Which leaves you being Benny.” Dean grinned.

“So you fly around in a suit of armor?” Tony asked.

“Why would I want to do that?” Dean asked. “Do you do that?”

“Well, yes.” Tony replied.

“Oh, no.” Dean replied. “I have light Kevlar, but nothing I’d call armor. I don’t fly either. Not a fan of heights.”

“Then who is air support?” Clint asked.

“Castiel, you.” Dean said. “Can you not fly?”

“I don’t have a flying armor, no.” Clint replied.

“No, Cas has wings.” Dean said. “Wait, are all of you human?”

“I’m Asgardian.” Thor said.

“Oh, well that’s weird.” Dean said.

“Are most of you not human?” Tony asked.

“I am, no one else is.” Dean said. “Well, my brother is just psychic, so technically he is too.”

“Everyone else is a god?” Natasha asked.

“No.” Dean replied. “Benny is a vampire, Meg is a demon, Garth is a werewolf and Cas is an angel.” 

“None of those exist.” Tony said.

“Here they do.” Dean shrugged.

“Dean, who the hell are all these people?” A voice asked.

“Hey Sam.” Dean smiled at the tall man with the shaggy hair. “Meet the Avengers.”

“We’re the Avengers, Dean.” Sam said.

“They’re from a parallel universe.” Dean replied.

“You believe that?” Sam asked.

“Well, they fell from a portal in the sky, haven’t tried to kill me yet and know nothing about the supernatural.” Dean shrugged. “I’m thinking it was Gabe.”

“Why do we always have to deal with this bullshit?” Sam sighed.

“It could be fun.” Dean shrugged. “Apparently I have a flying armor over there.” 

“That sounds like something you’d do.” Sam shrugged.

“I was kidnapped in a cave when I came up with it.” Tony said.

“I’ve been to hell.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, it sucked.” Tony said.

“No, I mean that literally.” Dean said. “Sold my soul, hellhounds tore me up, and I was in hell for a while. Cas yanked me out.”

“Why the hell would you sell your soul!?” Steve exclaimed.

“Language.” Tony muttered.

“To bring Sam back to life.” Dean shrugged. “Now, shall we try to get you back home?”

“Good idea, crazy me.” Tony clapped, heading down the steps.

“You’re the crazy one.” Dean muttered. “Sam can you babysit other me and you? I’m going to go push the others off on… the others.”

“You better help too.” Sam sighed. “Breaking into other universes isn’t in my field.”

“It’s in no one’s field.” Dean laughed. “Well, maybe Kevin’s.”

“You have a Reed too?” Bruce asked as he followed Sam down towards the lab.

“Well, let me introduce you to your counterparts.” Dean said.

The Avengers followed him, stopping at the gym first.

“Garth, Benny!” Dean exclaimed as they walked in. “We have people visiting from a parallel universe I need you to watch!”

Two men working out across the gym from each other looked up at Dean.

“It’s never boring around you, brother.” One laughed.

“Yeah, they’re us from another world too!” Dean grinned.

“Is Gabriel behind this?” Garth asked.

“Possibly.” Dean shrugged.

At the groups questioning looks at hearing the name for a second time, Dean explained.

“That’s our Loki’s real name. He goes by both, well most know him as just Loki.” He said.

“Then he’s not your… Benny’s brother?” Natasha asked.

“No, he’s Thor’s brother?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Thor replied simply.

“Weird.” Dean said. “He’s our Thor’s uncle.”

“I thought you said Benny was Thor’s counterpart?” Clint asked.

“Well, yes.” Dean said. “But the Norse gods exist here too. Well, most of them. Odin died a few years back. A bunch of other old religion’s gods did too. Also, Gabriel’s not actually related to any of them. He’s adopted.”

“The Allfather is dead!?” Thor exclaimed.

“I doubt they were anything alike.” Dean replied. “Anyways, I’ll leave Steve and Thor with you two.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Garth grinned.

He was a lot smaller than Steve and the remainder of the team didn’t see how they could be counterparts.

“Any idea where Cas and Meg are?” Dean asked.

“Probably making out in the library.” Benny replied.

“The demon and the angel?” Steve asked in confusion.

“They’re both atypical.” Dean replied. “Meg is a loner, she betrayed most of her race. Cas is an odd angel that almost fell for liking us humans too much.”

“An anti-Lucifer.” Natasha said.  
“Oh, yeah.” Dean replied. “Those two are nothing alike. Lucy is a dick, Cas is great.”

“You’re met Lucifer.” Steve said.

“Yeah, fighting him is what brought us all together.” Dean said. “Even Loki helped us out on that. Then went back to doing ridiculous pranks.”

“Loki helped you?” Thor asked in surprise.

“Well, yes.” Dean said. “He may be crazy, but he didn’t want to see the planet burn.”

“I take it you mean that literally.” Natasha said dryly.

“Yep.” Dean said. “Now, I promised to help out Sam, so let’s introduce you two to your counterparts.”

Clint and Natasha followed Dean out of the gym and headed down to the elevator. Several floors later they were in the library.

“Cas!” Dean shouted.

“Hello Dean.” A man in a trench coat said, suddenly inches away from Dean.

Dean didn’t flinch, unlike his companions, or even looked surprised.

“Personal space, pal.” Dean said.

“My apologies.” The man said, stepping back.

“Well, as you can see we have some visitors.” Dean gestured to Natasha and Clint.

“From another universe.” The man said, tilting his head to the side and seeming to stare into their souls.

“That’s what we thought.” Dean said. “They’re the Avengers back in their universe.”

“How fascinating.” The man said.

“Anyways, this is Cas.” Dean said. “Cas, this is Clint and Natasha.”

“This is the guy that can fly?” Clint asked.

“I’m an angel of the lord.” Cas said, straight faced.

“Yeah, interesting.” Clint said, a bit weirded out.

“He’s your counterpart.” Dean shrugged. “Hey Cas, is Meg with you?”

“Yes.” Cas said.

“Hey, Meg!” Dean shouted. “Do you wanna meet your counterpart?”

A black haired women slid around the bookcase with an unnerving smile on her face.

“Of course, Deanie.” She purred.

“Well, you kids have fun.” Dean said. “I have to go figure out travel between universes.”

“Best of luck, Brainiac.” Meg grinned.

“Don’t eat them.” Dean replied as he walked out the room.

“She doesn’t actually eat people.” Clint laughed.

When no one laughed with him he paused and looked around.

“Right?”


	2. Back to the world of comic superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marvel Avengers return home and Tony finally asks an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this is so late. Sorry about that. Anyways, no beta so let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix them. Hope you like the conclusion!

It look Sam, Dean, Bruce and Tony almost exactly a month to figure out what happened. It helped that Cas had drug Gabriel in to help fix this. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been his idea of a prank. 

It turned out to be the Dr. Doom from Tony’s world. With Gabriel’s help, and Tony was really annoyed with him, they figured out how to create a portal back to their universe. 

Gabriel had just munched on candy and called them idiots, pointing out where they were wrong. Tony was getting really annoyed and missing the Loki back home, but his counterpart seemed amused. Sam looked just as annoyed, and Bruce looked like he was restraining from hulking out half the time.

“For the love of god, shut the fuck up!” Tony finally snapped.

“I like our Dean better.” Gabriel pouted. 

“Yes, probably because he’s the only one that seems to think you’re funny.” Tony said.

“You think your Loki’s funny too.” Dean replied.

“Because he actually is.” Tony shot back. “Right, Bruce?”

“I’m staying out of this.” Bruce said.

“Don’t look at me either.” Sam added.

“They’re both funny.” Dean shrugged.

“Yours’s is annoying.” Tony said.

“Because he doesn’t like you much.” Dean snorted.

“True.” Gabriel nodded.

“I’m sure we’d be annoyed with yours too.” Sam muttered.

“Probably.” Bruce shrugged.

“Maybe we can focus on the problem here?” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Normally, I’m a fan of chaos, but…”

“I’m going to agree with Loki here.” Bruce said. “As interesting as this place is, I’d much rather be home.”

“Seconded.” Tony muttered, glaring at Gabriel slightly.

“Awh, you find this place interesting.” Gabriel grinned.

“Please shut up you villain before I strangle him!” Tony growled.

“No can do.” Dean laughed. “The last person that tried spent a week as a parrot.”

“Loki did the same thing to Clint!” Bruce laughed.

“Said if he wanted to spend so much time in the air chattering nonsense then he could have a pair of wings to make it easier.” Tony smirked.

“Oh God, we can’t ever let those two get together.” Dean groaned while Gabriel laughed in joy.

“Did he happen to reenact Ghostbusters on Halloween?” Gabriel grinned.

“Tony was forbidden from showing him movies after that.” Bruce nodded.

“And let me guess.” Sam sighed. “April Fools is always at a state of emergency?”

“The entire twenty-four hours.” Bruce sighed.

“I thought the last one was funny.” Dean and Tony said together.

“That’s because he never goes after you!” Sam snapped.

“Last year you benefited.” Bruce added.

“But he turned Fury’s base into the Jolly Rodger and turned all the SHIELD agents uniform’s into pirate costumes!” Tony laughed. “How is that not hilarious?”

“Gabriel put everyone in TV land.” Dean grinned. “The entire day HUNTERS was stuck in different TV shows.”

“That sounds like fun actually.” Tony grinned.

“I got shot and Sam had to perform surgery.” Dean said. “But other than that it was.”

“Are you forgetting the Japanese game show?” Sam growled.

“Not my fault you were slow on figuring it out.” Dean shrugged.

“Don’t think I want to know.” Bruce said.

“Finished!” Tony grinned as he stepped back.

“One interdimensional portal all set.” Dean said. “Care to set the coordinates, Gabe?”

“My pleasure.” Gabriel winked at his engineer.

Dean grinned back.

“Stop flirting and get a room.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“I have a room.” Dean said. “This room in fact. I own this room. So technically I can flirt where I want here. In the room I own.”

“Not in front of me.” Sam said. “Let’s get on to the important bit, now, hmm?”

“Fine.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

He walked over to the portal and placed both hands on it, concentrating a moment before stepping back. 

“There, power it up and you should have a nice door home.” Gabriel grinned.

“Should?” Tony questioned.

“Nothing is definite.” Dean said. “Every engineer knows that. Heck, most people know that.”

“Duh.” Gabriel added.

“Fine.” Tony sighed. “Let’s just get the others before I stab your trickster.”

“Hmm, I might be up for that.” Gabriel smirked, slowly licking his lips.

“Don’t even start.” Tony and Dean snapped.

“Fine, fine.” Gabriel sighed. “Missed opportunities.”

“I don’t share.” Dean said as Tony and Bruce headed out of the room.

“Oh?” Gabriel smirked.

“At all.” Dean said as he pressed his lips to the trickster’s.

Tony and Bruce were quickly followed by Sam before it went any farther.

-

Both teams were standing in the lab several hours later, half of them preparing to leave. Clint and Cas were saying goodbye, having become friends while Meg and Natasha seemed to still be sizing each other up. They looked just as likely to hug as to slit each other’s throats.

Benny and Thor were doing some kind of warrior’s parting thing while Garth and Steve were much quieter in their goodbyes. Sam and Bruce seemed to be comparing notes and horror stories. 

Tony and Dean weren’t speaking. They were powering up the portal in perfect synch. It was weird how similar they were, yet how the both clearly weren’t fond of the other. All because of Loki.

Gabriel was smirking across the room, seemingly knowing exactly what he’d caused and proud of it.

Finally it was time to leave.

Thor easily strode through first, and the others watched him standing in their world’s lab. He turned around and glanced at his hands, flexing his fingers and shrugging. He seemed fine.

Steve went through next and when there were no problems Clint and Natasha followed him through. Bruce went next, leaving only Tony in the other world.

As Tony stepped forward to walk through the portal, Gabriel slid up next to him.

“As your Loki to dinner. If he’s anything like me, you’ll have to make the first move.” Gabriel grinned.

Tony looked at him in surprise.

“Why would you?” He whispered.

“Because Gabriel and Dean are meant to be together in every universe, no matter what names they go by.” Gabriel said softly.

“You’re not so bad.” Tony sighed.

“I know.” Gabriel said. “Don’t go spreading it around, I have a reputation to keep.”

“If Dean’s like me you’ll need to ask to keep him.” Tony said. “We’re a bit off about commitment.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Gabriel grinned.

Tony looked over to where Dean was watching them curiously. 

“Feel free to keep the portal.” Tony grinned.

“Heh, will do.” Dean chuckled. “See you around Iron Man.”

“See you Righteous Man.” Tony said as he stepped through the portal.

“You’re back.” A voice said. 

Tony turned to see Loki looking at him from his spot on Tony’s couch. He didn’t look pleased.

“Yep.” Tony said. “Miss me?”

“Of course not.” Loki sniffed.

“Liar.” Tony grinned.

“We met ourselves from another universe!” Thor exclaimed.

“Sounds fascinating.” Loki said dryly.

Tony slid over next to him on the couch and grinned.

“Why don’t I tell you about it over dinner sometime?” Tony asked.

Loki blinked in surprise.

“Finally.” Clint muttered as he and Natasha headed out.

Thor grinned encouragingly while the others followed the assassins’ example.

“Why not?” Loki replied.

“Great.” Tony smiled back.

-

“Think they’ll pull it together?” Dean asked from his spot curled next to Gabriel in their bed.

“Oh, I think they’ll be just fine.” Gabriel grinned.


End file.
